


Beauty and the Boar

by Nightsdawn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsdawn/pseuds/Nightsdawn
Summary: Three years after Edelgard storms the monastery, Yuri discovers a familiar man in an alley of a poor, crime infested town. Struck by the dramatic change of his old friend, the lost Prince Dimitri, Yuri takes him in, washes him, feeds him and helps him sleep.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	Beauty and the Boar

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork for this Ultra rarepair bb is done by the amazing artist @appendorange.

The evening lifts the day's heavy rain and a chilly autumn breeze bites at Yuri's soft exposed skin. Yuri lifts the black hood from his cloak, revealing his silky, smooth lavender hair. Despite a full day's ride in wet weather, Yuri appears fresh and handsome. His good looks and charm are his greatest weapon. A life skill he learned in his youth. Yuri is no weakling but avoiding a scene is in his best interest. The dealings he does are often at night, underground, and hidden from view.

In fact, Yuri rides into Glenview to solidify a private agreement with a person very influential. Glenview is a town in Gideon of Fargeus, but it borders the Empire. This town is infamous for its corruption. Politicians from the Empire and nobles from the Alliance and Kingdom come here to do their secret dealings, away from the public eye. Only people with business here dare to come. For the good commonfolk, the danger is not worth the curiosity. 

Yuri's business is for the following day. He is cautious, calculating, and cunning. Some members of his group, whom he affectionately calls his sparrows, arrived here a week ago to gather information. The harsh environment Yuri grew up in taught him that one mistake, one moment's hesitation, could cost him everything. Therefore, arriving a day earlier to an appointment ensures that Yuri has enough time to speak with his sparrows and gather intelligence. If his business partner plans any surprises, Yuri would uncover them well in advance and quickly turn the tide. 

The inn Yuri walks into is nothing special, just another small, cheap tavern in a town full of lowlifes, criminals, and people desperate to drink away their shame, guilt, and misfortunes. Yuri walks past the threatening eyes to the last seat at the bar and says, "Some ale for this weary raven and a room to rest its wings."

A man, twice the size of Yuri, approaches from behind the counter. "Your ale, warm as piss," the man says as he coarsely tosses the drink down, spilling almost half of it on the bar. "Rooms are full."

A rolled up cloth is thrown in front of Yuri, and the man mutters, "Clean up your mess,” as he walks away.

Yuri picks up the cloth and feels the weight he was looking for, and one side of his mouth curves up, forming a small smirk. "You might want to consider hiring some help," Yuri says sweetly as his fingers grasp the key from the cloth and hides it in his palm.

The man gruffs in the background as he fills more gauntlets with ale. Yuri drinks the ale and almost spits it back up. "It would be in your best business interest to procure better ale. You weren't just referring to its temperature by describing it as piss." 

"Don't like what you get?" The man turns and barks, "Then you can leave the way you came. I don't gotta deal with you prissy well-to-do mercenaries. This ale is cheap and will get you drunk better than any of that fancy shit they be sellin for an arm and a leg." The man shakes his head, clearly exacerbated. 

"Alright, sorry to offend you. I will take my leave," Yuri says, not losing an ounce of his sweet, charming tone. Yuri wipes the counter, places some coins on it, and leaves from the back door. 

The alley behind the tavern is quiet and cut off from the main road. Yuri pauses for a moment, scanning the area, and then turns to wedge the tavern’s back door shut with a piece of wood from the firewood stacked at the side of the door. He swiftly ascends the outside staircase to the second level of the inn. Using the key he found in the cloth, he goes to the furthest room on the north side and opens it. 

Immediately, Yuri feels a sharp, cold object at his throat.

"What's your business here?" a low voice whispers in Yuri’s ear.

"I'm merely seeking a place to rest my wings and speak with my sparrows," Yuri answers, gripping the hilt of his dagger that is latched on to his belt.

"Then you'll find only four sparrows here." The man lowers the knife, allowing Yuri entrance. 

"Only four?" Yuri can't mask the disappointment in his voice.”Where is my missing sparrow?”

"We don’t know. Maybe hiding, all them soldiers from the Empire are crawling around this town."

"From the Empire? Why?" Yuri asks.

"They are searching for something. Rumour has it there is a madman killing people in…inhumane ways." The sparrow pauses as if looking for the words to articulate it properly. "The bodies were torn apart and their bones crushed by some ungodly strength. The townsfolk say it's some kind of monster, but it only targets criminals and thieves".

"Which is most of the population of this town." Yuri sighs. Not only does he need to factor in the presence of Empire soldiers, but also a madman now?

Yuri paces the room, reshuffling the plan for tomorrow's exchange. This madman could be dangerous to his sparrows but Empire soldiers are currently the biggest threat to his plan. 

"Gather around my sparrows, I've altered our plans for tomorrow. Each one of you has an important part to play."

~

It takes a few hours to discuss Yuri's new scheme with his sparrows. In carefully timed intervals, the sparrows exit the room one by one, off to enact their role of the plan. 

Before Yuri exits, he flips his coat, reversing it to now have a dark purple exterior. Yuri locks the door behind him and slips the key under the door. Although Yuri trusts his sparrows, trust can only go so far. Perhaps he is jaded, but better jaded than dead. 

Yuri makes his way to the other side of town, using the back alleys and secret paths only he knows. There is an innkeeper that always has a room open for him. It is surprising how much someone will risk and give for one act of kindness. Yuri gravitates towards those in need, victims of their circumstance, and aids them. They never forget and Yuri knows he has safe places to rest.

Mere yards away from his destination, a royal blue cloak catches Yuri's attention. He turns and walks towards the color, being sure to scan the area with each step he takes, ready to block, attack, or flee on a moment's notice. But the towering figure wrapped in the warm cloak doesn't move a muscle.

The shadows cast darkness over this stranger's face, but Yuri's instinct tells him to continue, that there is a need for him to see who this person is. The fur cape surrounding the man is an expensive pelt from the Kingdom. It does not look stolen as it fits the man perfectly. The dirt and grim on the prized fur felt upsetting and wrong, but secretly satisfying. It is about time that the built-up filth underneath the corrupt elites' polished surfaces is displayed. 

Nobles are perhaps the most disgusting examples of humanity. Yuri has met countless nobles. Their hypocrisy is unforgivable, but more than that, their lack of empathy towards common folk turns Yuri's stomach and fans the fires of hatred hidden deep within his heart. It is because of them the people suffer, yet they pretend to be the people's savior. 

Yuri's rank and mere existence is worthless to the nobles, so relying on his charm, smarts, and ruthlessness is how he survives. He has done unforgivable acts that haunt him, that humiliate him, and that nearly break him. At first, it was purely for his survival, but then it became about helping others survive. To give the innocent a better chance at life, better than what was granted him and the poor in Fodlan. His book of names is his constant reminder of the damage his goal has caused. His charity is, in part, a vain attempt at paying the debt. 

"Whose corpse did you steal that cape from?" Yuri enjoyed bating the noble. If there is anything high borns despise, it is accusing them of petty crimes. Ironically, the ones they commit are a thousand times worse. 

The figure remains frozen, as if he had not heard Yuri, or did not care enough to respond.

"I can easily turn you in...steal the fur and make a fine coin," Yuri reaches for the top of the fur.

Before Yuri could blink, the giant figure grabs his wrist and the front of Yuri's cloak and slams him hard into the grubby brick wall. Yuri gasps as his breath is knocked out of him. The man growls at Yuri, and before the man could raise his hand to Yuri's throat, Yuri pokes his knife against the figure's stomach. One more move and Yuri will not hesitate to gut him. The man steps back, allowing the moonlight to hit his face at the right angle. 

_That blue eye, I have seen it before—the golden hair, too._ Yuri is transfixed. There were so many faces that occupied Yuri's mind, most of them were no longer living, but this face is hard to place. It is like looking at an empty shell as if the soul of the person has departed. Yes, Yuri remembers a boy with ocean blue eyes, light blue on the surface, but darker if you look deep enough. It is as if that light blue has all but vanished, only the dark depths of deep ocean blue remains. 

"Your Highness?" Yuri asks, needing the confirmation. 

Dimitri's grip on Yuri weakens and then releases. Dimitri turns to walk away, but he suddenly halts for a moment. "The person you mention is not me. That boy died three years ago," he says, his voice was rough, scratchy, and hostile. Even so, Yuri could not miss the pain in it. 

As Dimitri limps away, his towering posture suddenly shrinks as his legs struggle to support the weight of him. In seconds, he stumbles into the wall of an adjacent house and releases a low grunt.

Dimitri's back on display, open and vulnerable, reveals a mass of red stains, some old and some fresh. Yuri wonders if the blood is all Dimitri's or if it's mixed with the blood of others. Three years ago, Yuri would not have imagined Dimitri to be a cold-blooded murderer, but hearing his voice, cold, angry, and empty, Yuri wondered. Is he the madman his sparrows spoke of?

Yuri walks towards Dimitri, unsheathing his sword. Even with the wounds Dimitri has, Yuri knows Dimitri's brute strength is terrifying. Dimitri twists slowly, painfully, to gaze at Yuri and ready himself for a counter strike. However, Yuri is fast; he throws his sword before a blink of an eye. It lands in the heart of an Empire soldier hiding a few meters behind the missing Prince. 

Dimitri's eye flickers from slightly surprised back to indifferent in a second. "I could have killed him, Empire scum. I would have crushed each bone in his body."

"I have heard of your recent work. I do not doubt it," Yuri said as he pulled his sword from the soldier's chest, using his foot to anchor the body. "But I would not have been granted a moment to speak with you had I not taken him out."

Dimitri's mouth twitches and it briefly opens before his body gives away again and pulls him further down the wall towards the ground. 

Yuri approached Dimitri cautiously, leaving just enough space for defense and close enough to whisper. "Do you remember me from the Academy? Well, from the Abyss."

Dimitri kept silent but Yuri saw his shoulders tense. 

"I was a classmate of yours, so please allow me to take you somewhere safe. My men have informed me of a large presence of soldiers from the Empire here. They know you are in this town, in your condition, I doubt you will last long. If by some miracle you do, I would not doubt the numerous reinforcements will finish the job". 

Yuri does not understand it himself. Why does he desire to help this hollow shell of a man? During the academy, Dimitri was chivalrous with his beautiful ideals and promise. However, Yuri is too accustomed to this realm's unfortunate truths to believe in the naive Prince's dreams. A young idealist King is not a unique sight. Nor is it novel to watch the idealism vanish from people in power, only to be replaced by corruption and greed.

The King of Fodlan never saved his mother and him from starvation or his village's children from that horrible disease. The poor in Fodlan suffer, while the nobles and kings dine on food harvested by them. 

Dimitri reaches his limit as his body sinks lower and his response is slow. "If you try anything, I will kill you." He surrenders to gravity as it pulls his body down. Yuri quickly catches his arm and places himself under it. Thank goddess the safehouse is mere yards away. 

Yuri pulls down his hood, allowing his hair to fall and cover his profile. Once he gets to the door, he knocks three times, pauses, and then three more times. 

"Who would be visiting at such a late hour," a voice says from behind the door.

"An old wary friend, looking for rest," Yuri answers in a low, hushed voice.

The door slides open to reveal a middle-aged woman with a frown. She takes a step back when she sees the gigantic man with Yuri, but then her eyes look back at Yuri. "Are you injured?" 

Yuri shakes his head. "My friend is, however. You know I hate asking you for so much help, but I'll need some supplies to clean and wrap his wounds," Yuri requests, flashing her one of his more genuine smiles.

The woman softens her gaze and hands Yuri a key. "After all you have done for me, you can never ask for too much. Please go to your room swiftly. I fear soldiers from the Empire have been frequenting the area. I shall send someone up with the supplies and a meal for you both."

"Thank you, Luella," Yuri smiles warmly at her. 

The woman's rough and calloused hand catches Yuri's and gently squeezes it. "Only for you, my dearest friend," she answers.

~

Although Yuri prides himself on possessing a mighty strength not easily detected from his slender frame, Dimitri's weight is crushing. The moment Yuri opens the door to the room, both men collapse to the hard, wooden floor. 

Yuri, quick on his feet as always, jumps up to close the door and turn the lock. Once the supplies and food have been delivered, Yuri will better secure the door.

The room is modest with a single bed positioned across from a small fireplace, a table with two chairs, and one window opposite the door. Yuri strides across the room and peers out of the window, carefully hiding his face behind the curtains. 

After a moment, his eyes fall on the haystack directly below, and he exhales a long breath. Luella has not moved his escape route. Her friendship touches Yuri and his confidence in this safehouse increases. 

A small knock on the door grabs Yuri's attention. He draws the curtains shut and proceeds to the door. Dimitri remains resting on the floor but has somehow pushed himself into a corner of the room, most likely readying to defend himself should someone attack. 

Yuri could not help but compare him to a wounded animal. Hurt and terrified of everyone and everything. Living in a state of heightened fear, ready to attack whoever dares to approach him. It strikes a chord of understanding with Yuri. Underneath Yuri's charm, wit, and ambition, is a boy who remembers constantly feeling afraid and utterly worthless. This part of him keeps him perpetually untrusting. 

Yuri's hand slips to his sword's hilt before he says, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Brom. My mom sent me up here with food and other things," a boyish voice answers. 

Yuri tightens his grasp around his sword and opens the door slowly. He sees the boy Brom, but also catches sight of two younger boys just behind Brom. 

"Well, it seems you left out the other two members of your gang. Who are they? I must know their names before I can let you in," Yuri says with a sparkle of playfulness in his eyes. 

"They aren't very good at fighting just yet. Didn't think it would be worth mentioning them." Brom says, sending an annoyed glance behind him.

Yuri burst out in laughter, breaking him from their role-play. "Oh, Brom, your siblings will be your most trusted and loyal allies. Don't underestimate the special bond between family."

"All right, master Yuri. You remember Rowley from your last visit but Favian was too small to play then," Brom says.

"Nice to see you again, Rowley, and Favian, nice to properly meet you," Yuri beams warmly at the youngest boy.

"Well, it's best to come in quickly, my boys. In the open, there are always eyes around. Let me help you with this" Yuri took the heavy bucket of warm water from Brom, and they all enter the room together.

Brom immediately spots Dimitri in the corner and stops. He then protectively steps in front of his brothers.

"Do not worry about that man, he is my friend, and he is in a bad state, so I am helping him." Yuri did not desire to say anymore, so he continues, "Brom, please start a fire, and Rowley, could you set the food gently on the bed?"

The youngest brother tugged on Yuri's coat as if asking for a task to complete as well. "Hmm," Yuri's tone softens even further, "Favian, could you set the wraps and vulneraries on the table?"

The boy smiles and runs to complete Yuri's request. A warmth fills Yuri's chest. Seeing these boys grow up healthy and happy is something Yuri treasures. Especially since Yuri had a hand in helping this family. 

"All done, master Yuri," Brom tells him with a proud smile.

"Will you play with us now? I want to duel you," Rowley says, jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement.

"I'm sorry, my devoted underlings, but I must help my friend tonight. Look for me tomorrow evening, and I shall teach you some of my most devastating attacks," Yuri says.

"Oh, exciting! We shall come tomorrow then. G'd night!" Brom yells and he and his brothers run outside to resume their play. 

After closing the wooden door and thoroughly securing it, Yuri turns and catches Dimitri's gaze. There is something different in how Dimitri looks at him, more nostalgic and even perhaps fondness in his eye. 

"Those children almost died, the entire family was falsely accused of stealing a noble's relic. They were scapegoats for a rival noble whose men had taken the relic. I happened to be in this despicable noble's favor, so I could present evidence against the noble and clear this family's good name. Unfortunately, the damage had been done, and rumors of the family spread far and wide. The nobles were not as eager as they should have been in disproving these rumors. I moved the family to the outskirts of this godforsaken town. No one would care about these kinds of talks here. "

"I used to train orphaned children back at the monastery, with the professor," Dimitri says softly, almost wistfully.

Yuri holds Dimitri's gaze, remaining silent as he wishes to avoid startling Dimitri back into his shell. The Prince's words are nostalgic, similar to the ones spoken by the old Dimitri. A youthful and kind Dimitri from a time that seems long forgotten, before the attack on Garreg Mach and everyone's cherished professor's disappearance. 

Their professor's disappearance still left Yuri with an emptiness. Perhaps he is in denial because no matter how hard he tries to move on, he cannot physically bring himself to write the professor's name in his book of lost friends. 

"I don't know if those children ever made it out of the Garreg Mach before it was burned to the ground by..." Dimitri's voice cracks, his gaze shoots to the ground, and his whole body tenses, "that woman!"

Yuri's mouth opens as he observes Dimitri's sudden transformation from the boy he remembered three years ago to the broken man he had discovered in an alley. 

"I will rip her apart layer by layer and then crush her black heart in my hands! Don't you worry, father, she is nothing more to me than an insect that I must squish beneath my feet." Dimitri cups his hands around his head as his anguish intensifies. He howls more apologies and promises to the dead in the empty room, his cries bouncing off the walls and escaping into the night. 

It is easy for Yuri to recognize that Dimitri is lost between reality and his visions. He's seen such madness in men before. After all, Yuri grew up in Faerghus. The men of Faerghus are more susceptible to illusions of the dead than men from the Alliance or the Empire. 

The old man who saved his life as a boy told him about this sickness. Travelers often came to Yuri's village to seek help from the wise, old man. Some men had similar episodes to Dimitri's. These wounded men appeared physically healthy to Yuri. However, they would shout at people that were not there. A fear, anger, and sorrow were ever-present in their faces. 

The kind old man explained to Yuri it was a sickness of the mind, perhaps more devastating than any physical wound. He told Yuri about the poisonous part of Faerghus culture, about how people believe the dead suffer in purgatory until the living may avenge them. 

"It's nonsense," the old man had told him. Yuri was quite taken aback as he was taught to never question the teachings of the church. 

More of the old man's words ring in his ears. _"Yuri, listen, my boy, you do well to listen to various people's ideas, people from high born to low born, from Farghues to Almyra, and then make your own decisions. Culture is a beautiful thing. However, it can be toxic and undetectable. Do you do something just because you've been taught it is right? Or do you think carefully about the consequences of your actions? War happens when two right people, from different places, cannot open their minds to a different idea of what's right. Do not allow yourself to be trapped by one vision of justice, my boy. Explore the lands, and think critically of all those in power. Are they helping their people? Or just using their subjects as a tool for their own ambition and desire?"_

A youthful Yuri usually got distracted during the old man's wordy lectures, but he has always remembered this one and always lived by. It's part of the reason he could not abandon Dimitri in the alley. It was also the reason he was recruited into the Blue Lions three years ago; Yuri appreciated Dimitri's empathy for his friends and comrades. Yuri had hoped this would transfer to his subjects as well, and things would improve in Faerghus. Is it too late? Could this tortured soul be rescued from his self-inflicted nightmares?

"Your Highness, dinner." Yuri places the plate of food on the floor in front of Dimitri.

Dimitri startles as if just awoken from a bad dream. His eye falls to the food and there is a moment's pause. Yuri sees Dimitri at war with his hunger versus how much he can trust Yuri didn't poison the food. 

Dimitri catches Yuri's wrist in one swift movement as it leaves the plate and digs his nails into Yuri's soft skin. "What is in this for you? Why do you care if I died in that alley?"

Yuri's lips formed a straight line, "If you can't believe my motive as merely helping out an old classmate, think of it as mutually beneficial. I help out a fallen prince when he's down, and then he might be equally helpful to me when he rises. I value having friends I can call on when needed."

Dimitri's voice lowers as he says, "Is the monstrous Empress one of your 'friends'?"

"Gods, no! As a former member of the Blue Lions, I would not be as foolish to grant her my head on a platter by seeking her out. My world is underground. I prefer to stay out of view and protect my men." 

"I'm not a prince," Dimitri says. His voice hollow with a hint of forlorn airiness. "No longer am I the boy you once knew."

"You said that earlier, care to elaborate? Although a bit rough around the edges, you look like the same man," Yuri says. 

"The dead suffer...because of me. Their voices cry out to me...I-" Dimitri grabs the back of his head as if desperately attempting to relieve an intense migraine. His body tenses and he breaks out in a cold sweat. Yuri realizes now is not the time to push.

"The food! We shouldn't let it get cold. We can talk more later," Yuri says, "I promised to treat your wounds, so eat up, and I shall wash the bloodstains from your coat."

The stiffness in Dimitri's body eases and a rather large breath releases. Yuri is not sure whether Dimitri trusts him or is simply too tired and hungry to resist. Whatever the real motive, it does not really matter, relief washes over Yuri as Dimitri takes the first bite. 

~

The cracking of bark from the stone fireplace intensifies as Yuri adds more wood to it. The smell of cider fills the stuffy room and masks the poignant scent of blood. Dimitri's coat is washed and hangs in front of the fire to dry. 

A bucket of warm water and a cloth are at the foot of the bed. With Yuri's assistance, Dimitri moves to sit on the mattress's edge, making it easier for Yuri to clean and treat his wounds. 

A silence fills the room as Dimitri strips down to his smallclothes. Yuri cannot help but steal a glance at the princes' tall, muscular figure. Dimitri slips his pants off, revealing his thighs' thickness, and then proceeds to remove his tunic displaying his broad and robust shoulders. A butterfly-like fluttering rouses in Yuri's stomach as his eyes travel down to Dimitri's toned abs. His gaze cannot linger long as Dimitri settles to allow Yuri to clean his wounds. 

Yuri hands Dimitri two vulneraries. "Drink them, it'll help heal the larger wounds." Uncorking the cap, Dimitri opens and drains both vials. 

Yuri takes the cloth, immerses it in the warm, clean water, and then lifts it out. With a twist of the fabric, the excess water drips back down to the bucket. Cautiously, Yuri places the damp cloth on Dimitri's sturdy shoulder. The cloth's warmth seeps into Dimitri's sore muscles as Yuri remains still, allowing time for Dimitri to accustom himself to Yuri's touch. 

Judging from the state Yuri found him in, he doubts that the prince has had much friendly contact in a while. Dimitri flinches at Yuri's initial touch but sighs into its warmth, signaling to Yuri to continue by wiping the dirt and sweat from Dimitri's shoulder. 

The cloth gets dipped in the warm water again and Yuri repeats the process, slowly making his way down Dimitri's strong arms, brawny back, and muscular chest. Dimitri's torso is littered with scars and scrapes, reminding Yuri of the time he was tossed into the street, only a boy, half-dead, and spat at by drunken mercenaries. On the stony, cold road, every part of young Yuri's body was aching, his will shattered, and his spirit broken. 

The worst of it was he knew he deserved it. He was a monster, a villain who tried to kill a kind noble girl, his target and his friend. Shivering while he laid in the dirt, Yuri did not desire to fight the cold darkness coming for him. He has had enough of the terrible hand he had been dealt with, extremely poor, continually starving, and barely surviving. It was time to stop struggling, accept his punishment, and give up his weak grip on life. 

The Yuri of the present shook his head, attempting to expunge the memory of his traumatic near-death experience. Quickly humming a tune from his childhood, Yuri soothes himself. 

As Yuri ties the final layer of wrap around Dimitri's wounds, a sudden quiver shoots up Yuri's back as an intense gaze triggers him. He raises his mauve eyes and locks on to Dimitri's eye a moment before it darts away. Dimitri's guard drops in that brief moment, and Yuri sees him - his desires, vulnerabilities, and pain. It eerily mirrors his own. 

Without thinking, Yuri leans in and takes Dimitri's face in his hands and presses his soft lips against Dimitri's rough, chapped ones. Dimitri stiffens the instance Yuri's mouth pushes more into the kiss. The realization hits Yuri; he is kissing a royal member of Faerghus. Not to mention a man hiding from the Empire and rumored to be killing criminals for sport. Yuri jolts back, flushed, breathless, and absolutely dreading the reaction from Dimitri. 

Strong hands catch Yuri's shoulders and tug him back into Dimitri's deliciously rough, intoxicating lips. Their mouths move together as they caress and suck at each other's lips. Heat rises in Yuri's cheeks and in every place Dimitri touches him. Yuri lowers his jaw, freeing his tongue to lick at Dimitri's sealed lips, encouraging them to part swiftly to permit Yuri entry. 

As Yuri's tongue glides along the roof of Dimitri's mouth, large hands grab Yuri's hips and pull him flush against Dimitri's chest, causing Yuri to yelp in elation. The lack of experience Dimitri has is more than compensated by how surprisingly intuitive he is and delightfully powerful his grip is on Yuri's hips. 

Wiggling his hands out from Dimitri's embrace, Yuri explores Dimitri's vast chest, traveling up and down the bumps, scratches, and scars. Every mark Yuri's delicate fingers trace only endears Dimitri to him further.

What horrors has Dimitri experienced since his capture? At the academy, Dimitri had only a few scars on his body. It may have been three years ago but Yuri's memory is sharp. During training and class at the monastery, he closely observed the prince, looking for weaknesses, strengths and his true character. Was that it, though? Yuri now wonders if back then he was drawn to the prince for another reason. 

There is a hunger in Dimitri's touches, an ardent need to connect with another, be soothed by another, and Yuri is more than obliging to offer it to him. Comforting the elite is Yuri's specialty, usually the cruel, repugnant, and selfish ones. It's for his ultimate gain, of course, but this time, Yuri truly desires to mend this broken prince.

As Yuri's fingers glide down and hook onto the rim of Dimitri's smallclothes, Dimitri's large hands cup Yuri's face, and his gaze burns into Yuri's. 

"You keep looking at me like I'm a prince. That boy is gone. I'm a beast, a mere boar. What does a beautiful person like you want with such a vile creature?" The gnarl in Dimitri's voice does a poor job of masking his doubt. 

Taking one of Dimitri's hands from his face, Yuri kisses the palm. "You might be good at convincing yourself, but you can't fool me. This 'beast" or "boar"' as you call it, has always lurked behind your princely shine. I imagine it was born from intense suffering and grief and has gained prominence by latching on to your insecurities, reshaping your identity and view of the world." 

Yuri takes Dimitri's other hand and kisses the palm. "You are merely lost now, not gone, not dead. I am offering you my comfort while you find your path back, something I had longed for when I was lost. You don't have to accept it. I will not be offended nor will I expose you to the Empire. This room is a safe place for you to rest, " Yuri says as he maintains eye-contact with Dimitri.

Without warning, Dimitri gathers Yuri's smaller frame in his arms and tosses him on the bed. Dimitri follows and climbs on top of Yuri, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head. 

"You're very confident, but can you control this beast when I can barely? I've hurt others..." Dimitri's snarl is losing its bite as his vulnerability increases. Yuri knows how to calm this beast. 

Raising his hips to bump up against Dimitri's, Yuri feels the large bulge in the middle of Dimitri's legs. "Who says it needs to be controlled here? With me? I don't know a soul who can claim they haven't hurt another, let alone think about it and regret it as much as you have. Besides, there isn't much you can do to me that hasn't already been done." 

Dimitri's grip on Yuri's wrists loosen, and he descends onto Yuri, allowing his weight to rest on him. Yuri weaves his arms around Dimitri, pulling him into a hug. For a few minutes, neither one of them moves. They simply breathe into each other and bask in the warmth of their embrace. 

Dimitri begins nibbling at Yuri's delicate neck, resuming their passion from earlier. Yuri sighs into the tickling sensation and the relief of breaking down some of the prince's barriers. 

After they finish, Yuri lays on his back, and Dimitri rests his head on Yuri's chest. Wrapping his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, Yuri pulls him closer, desiring to share his euphoria. Dimitri's breaths get more profound, and his body heavier as he drifts into a slumber nestled against Yuri. 

Under the heat and security of Dimitri's sturdy build, Yuri allows the sleepiness to overtake him as well. 

  
  


~

Some time in the middle of the night, Yuri wakes to a bone-chilling yell of terror. Dimitri is backed up to the head of the bed, shaking in terror. Yuri leaps from the bed in a half-awake panicked rush and checks the room's dark hidden areas for intruders. Finding nothing in the room, Yuri peers out the window. Seeing nothing out of place, Yuri glimpses at Dimitri with sympathy. His visions must be plaguing him again. The poor prince already has large dark circles under his eyes. 

Yuri grabs Dimitri's now dry cloak and moves next to Dimitri to cover him with it. The moment the cloak wraps around Dimitri, he startles out of his trance and shoots Yuri a sullen look. A look that stabs at Yuri's heart and opens up old wounds. 

Gently, Yuri guides Dimitri down to lay on the bed. Dimitri bundles up his cloak and lays his pillow on in, and then his head. Yuri sings quietly, while rubbing Dimitri's back with his hand, soothing and comforting himself as well as the prince. 

As Dimitri's eyelid eases shut, he mutters softly, "a Faerghus song."

Yuri halts his singing momentary to say, "That's right, Dimitri, a song from our homeland."

  
  


~

  
  


A frantic scratching at the door wakes Yuri from his slumber. His head is heavy, groggy, and pounding from lack of sleep. The warm orange glow from the window suggests the sun has risen, but just. 

"Who's there?" Yuri whispers to the crack at the side of the door. 

"Master Yuri, it's me Brom. I'm not here to play. There are some big soldiers downstairs talkin to mum. Mum's trying to stall them now," Brom quickly relays the situation, desperately attempting to hide his panic. 

Yuri opens the door slightly and passes Brom a tiny red vile and a pouch of coin. "Thank you, my most devoted and treasured underling. Have your mum offer the soldiers tea and slip two drops from this vile in it before she serves them." Brom nods and runs off down the stairs. 

Hopefully, the soldiers will drink the tampered tea; they shouldn't taste the poison. It won't kill them, but it will cause agonizing stomach pain, which will slow them down. The anger in Yuri rises as he wonders if his missing sparrow might have something to do with these soldiers suddenly appearing. He will deal with it later, Dimitri is in danger.

Moving to Dimitri's side, Yuri glances at the peacefully sleeping prince and it pains him to rouse him awake, but the situation demands it. 

"Your Highness," Yuri whispers loudly in Dimitri's ear. 

"Stop calling me that," Dimitri gruffs as his arm wraps around the back of Yuri's neck, yanking him into a rough, morning kiss. 

Yuri tears away instantly and whispers. "You are in danger, wake the hell up so I can get you the fuck out of here." 

With that, Dimitri leaps up, dresses, collects his cloak, and slips his boots on. Yuri rushes to the window, opens it, and then scans the area. 

"Looks clear. You'll have to jump from here and then walk along the eastern backstreets until you hit the river and forest," Yuri instructs Dimitri. He's taken this escape route many times. 

Uncertainty appears in Dimitri's face as he glances at the open window. "I may have beast-like strength, but that fall will most likely..."

Yuri interrupts quickly, "There is a haystack below that will catch you. Listen, I can meet you at the riverbank at sunset. If I don't show up or something happens, please seek out your comrades, the other blue lions. They are loyal to you and have been searching for you." 

The sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs doesn't leave time for goodbyes. Dimitri gives Yuri one last glance, the light blue more noticeable in his eye, before bounding out the window. Yuri watches him land safely and runoff out of sight. Thankfully Dimitri's wounds from yesterday seem to have healed. 

Loud knocks at the door prevent Yuri from worrying about Dimitri further. Yuri opens the door and flashes the soldiers his most dashing smile.

~

Yuri waits at the riverbank for Dimitri all evening and night but Dimitri doesn't show. 

  
  


~Two years later~

If he didn't see it for himself, Yuri never would have believed that the professor is still alive after all these years. He has so many questions for the professor, but a second surprise walks in behind the professor, leaving Yuri speechless. Dimitri. 

Of course, Yuri searched for Dimitri after they were unable to meet. He even sent a few of his sparrows to find whatever they could about the 'madman' roaming Fodlan. After each of his sparrows failed to return, Yuri sent no more. 

Yuri briefly caught Dimitri's eye and couldn't see the beautiful light blue that always captivated Yuri, only a lonely, cold and hostile, deep ocean blue. At that moment, Yuri felt the need to write down his lost friend's name in his book, but no, not yet. The professor has returned. 

Perhaps there is still a miracle left for Dimitri. 

  
  
  



End file.
